


Gratia Cantantes

by Sashas_Fierceness



Series: Family Ties [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashas_Fierceness/pseuds/Sashas_Fierceness
Summary: Din and Cara enjoy a weekend on Carosi XII at the Newlife Point Hotel and Spa. This is the second story in the series "Family Ties" that started in "Bend to Not Break". You will probably understand this story more if you read "Bend to Not Break" first, but this can stand as a one-shot.
Relationships: Cara Dune & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Cara Dune/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: Family Ties [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782406
Comments: 30
Kudos: 78





	Gratia Cantantes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsjustafeys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjustafeys/gifts).



> I wrote this while sick (I even got tested for that virus that shall not be named. It came back negative) so please forgive its failings. 
> 
> Also, to all my fellow Caradin writers, I am reading your stories. I'm just behind on finishing and commenting because of this crap flu.

_“It’s difficult because children sleep in your bed._

_This is part of having children. It’s very important for the child’s development to sleep in the grown up’s bed because their bones are growing in particular directions._

_You see, what happened is children are actually very sophisticated. They sleep in your bed for a reason._

_The child is born, it takes a look around and it thinks, well this isn’t quite what I hoped for. These people are idiots, I wouldn’t have painted the house like this at all. But, I gotta make the best of it so I have to maximize my resources, so the key thing is I’ve gotta stop these people having anymore children._

_So, children get urine samples sent through the post and sprinkle it on their beds. They’re busy people they don’t have time to pee the bed themselves. And so, they crawl into your bed and because their bones are growing in a particular way they can only sleep in certain positions._

_Obviously, the crucifix and swastika tend to be the most popular. Sometimes a combination of the two. But the thing that really relaxes a child is to have their big toenails lodged squarely in your respective genitalia._

_That ensures a blissful night’s slumber and the sexual kidnapping is complete.”_

-Dylan Moran, Irish Comedian

***

The Newlife Point Hot Springs Hotel’s lobby was constructed entirely of white Durosian marble. The room and its furniture gave the appearance of having been chiseled into existence out of one large block. Decorations created from the crystalline volcanic rock found all over the planet dotted the foyer and sparkled amongst the sunlight spilling in from huge windows.

A Carosite concierge craned its long neck-and its equally long snout-towards the three beings approaching the check in desk. The concierge, named Porto Mon, rarely batted an eye at the wide array of beings which crossed the hotel’s threshold. That said, at 89 years of age, Porto had yet to see a Mandalorian. Let alone a Mandalorian being trailed by human woman bearing Rebel Alliance tattoos and an IG-11 droid.

The Mandalorian’s armour shimmered in the foyer’s refracted light as he made his way towards Porto.

“Can I help you, sir?” Porto asked as the Mandalorian came to a stop at the concierge’s desk.

“I hope so,” the Mandalorian replied. “You should have a reservation under Dyn Motto.”

Porto examined the datapad inlaid to his marble desktop. The Carosite scrolled through the daily list of check-ins.

“Ah, yes here we are,” Porto said as he spotted the reservation. “Mr. Dyn Motto, reservation for three beings and a nurse droid.”

Porto looked up at the Mandalorian and then peered around the presumed Mr. Dyn Motto at the woman and droid.

“Will the rest of your party be joining you shortly?” Porto inquired politely.

The Mandalorian’s helmet tilted slightly in Porto’s direction.

“Excuse me?” The Mandalorian growled.

“The reservation is for three beings and a nurse droid,” Porto explained. “I see two beings and an IG-11 hunter droid.”

The IG-11 unit stepped forward and placed a gentle hand on the Mandalorian’s arm.

“Allow me to handle this New Master,” the droid murmured in a clipped and diplomatic accent. It lurched up to Porto’s workstation and spoke again. “I am an IG-11 unit, but I am no longer a hunter. I have been reprogrammed as a nurse droid to assist with the rearing of my New Master’s foundling.”

The droid rotated its midsection around to reveal a small green alien in a youngling carrier.

“This is the third being included in the reservation,” IG-11 stated while stroking the child’s wrinkled forehead.

Porto was instantly smitten with the youngling. Like all Carosites, Porto was raised to revere children.

“How wonderful!” Porto exclaimed. “May I approach the child?” he asked the droid.

“No!” the Mandalorian barked while placing a cautionary hand on Porto’s desk.

Porto reared back in shock at the bounty hunter’s reaction to his innocent request. The IG-11 unit released a noise in response to the Mandalorian’s action that Porto could only describe as a sigh, even though droids could not emote. The droid pried the Mandalorian’s hand from Porto’s desk.

“Please forgive my New Master,” the droid said. “He is a first-time parent and unfamiliar with your culture’s reverence for life, children, and the healing sciences. My New Master and his life partner,” the IG unit indicated to the human woman in its retinue, “have come to your establishment for rest and relaxation. I will be minding the child in your creche and learning new protocols from your very capable nursery staff. Perhaps once my New Master and his partner are settled in their room and I have removed the child to the creche you could interact with the Young Master then?”

“Of course, of course!” Porto conceded. “Forgive me for forgetting my role here. Let’s get Mr. and Mrs. Motto to their rooms immediately!”

“What did he call me?” the woman asked the droid testily.

The droid swirled its ocular nodes around to face the woman behind him. “Our most gracious host addressed you as Mrs. Motto. You know, your name?” the droid stated pointedly.

The woman’s eyes widened as if she was just being let in on a joke or secret. “Right! Right! Mrs. Motto that’s me! This here is my ol’ ball and chain,” the woman announced and swatted the Mandalorian on his shiny behind.

The Mandalorian tensed and swung his helmet in the woman’s direction. The woman gave him a cheeky grin in response.

Porto called to a bell hop and instructed the other Carosite, named Tip Mah, to lead the Mandalorian and his party to their accommodations and ensure everything was to their satisfaction. Tip Mah saluted Porto before inquiring if the group needed any assistance with their luggage. The bell hop met the resounding no with graciousness and encouraged the group to follow him at their own leisure. Once assured the small party was willing to follow him, Tip led them back outside towards the rail cars that ferried guests to private rooms.

***

Din Djarin, the Mandalorian the Newlife Point Hot Springs Hotel knew as Mr. Dyn Motto, did his best to pay attention to everything the Carosite bell hop was telling him as the rail car trundled towards its destination. Din had decided, after discussing it with Cara and IG-11, to use an alias for their weekend getaway on Carosi XII.

The Carosites were known throughout the Galaxy as pacifists. Carosi XII had produced some of the Galaxy’s greatest doctors and medical technology. The species had also harboured Rebel Alliance members during the war. Din had chosen the location because he knew Cara’s tattoos were unlikely to raise any eyebrows amongst the Carosites.

Despite the peaceable nature of the Carosites, Din did not want to risk using the names “Din Djarin” and “Cara Dune” while on Carosi XII. Not when remnants of the Empire were hunting the kid and the New Republic would probably like to have a word with Cara. Needing an alias and using an alias are two different things however, and Din found himself forgetting to respond on cue every time Tip addressed him as “Mr. Motto”. Thankfully, the Carosite appeared not to notice Din’s lapses or was too polite to point them out.

“And here we are!” Tip announced, as the rail cars came to a stuttering halt.

Tip led the small party towards a dome shaped structure constructed out of the same marble as the hotel. The dome, with its small rounded outcropping, was nestled in a grassy space on the edge of a volcanic mountain. A small, tiled pathway led away from the back of the dome and appeared to disappear into the mountain.

Din followed Tip to the entrance of the dome and noted two lanterns on sticks on each side of wooden door. Tip unlocked the door and instructed Din and Cara on how to use the key card. Inside, the Carosite threw his long arms wide and extolled the virtues of the room. The centre of the room contained a large bed with more cushions than Din had laid his head on during his lifetime. The smaller domed room attached the larger structure turned out to be well appointed fresher. Tiny glass bottles filled with the spa’s complimentary fresher concoctions lined the surfaces.

As usual, a small fridge and table were labeled a kitchenette, but Tip encouraged guests to forgo preparing their own food and order from the hotel’s room service. The meals, Tip explained were included in the price of the room because the Carosites were known throughout the Galaxy for their commitment to healthy eating and often greeted one another with the phrase, “Eat right, live right”.

“Finally,” Tip said, and turned towards Din. “You will notice the pathway outside your doorway which leads into the mountain. The walkway allows you discrete access into your private mineral pool in deference to Sir’s Creed. Here at Newlife Point we pride ourselves in catering to the needs of the Galaxy’s diverse populace. Should you wish to enjoy the pool after sundown, or before sunup, the lanterns next to your door are to be used to light your way.”

Tip then suggested he could call a rail car to bring IG-11 and the baby to the creche so Sir and Madame could begin making the most of their stay. A tense exchange began between Din, Cara, and IG-11 over the merit of this plan. Din and Cara were reluctant to simply send the child away cold turkey, while IG-11 reminded them it would be with the little one and it counted as family. Tip observed the terse discussion with the calm presence intrinsic to all Carosites before offering a middle ground.

“Perhaps,” The Carosite began, “It would be best if all three of you accompanied the young one to the creche and took your evening meal there? You can then settle him in for the night before returning here to begin the process of rest and relaxation.”

Tip’s middle way was received favourably by the small family. He loaded them all into rail car after the Mandalorian and human woman had stored their bags in the dome. When the group reached the creche the Mandalorian thanked Tip for his assistance. The helmeted being then handed the Carosite a palmful of credits the value of which reflected Tip’s outstanding customer service skills.

Tip bowed gratefully to the Mandalorian and encouraged him to comm Tip personally should he or his party need anything at all during their stay. Tip then left the unusual family to acclimatize their youngling to the creche.

***

Night had fallen by the time Din and Cara were able to return to their room. The baby had initially loved the creche. The nursery was clearly constructed for the enjoyment of children and it was filled with other younglings much to the child’s delight. The nursery food, like all Carosite meals, was both delicious and nutritious, another plus in the baby’s mind.

The child’s perspective on the creche changed sharply when he realized Din and Cara would not be spending the night in the nursery with him. After many tears, hugs, multiple story times, and failed attempts to slip away, Din and Cara finally made their escape while the child was cuddled up with a pile of other younglings being entertained by IG-11. The droid had projected a children’s’ holobook about a small boy and giant fruit from its ocular node and narrated the story in soft, meditative voice meant to lull children into a deep sleep.

Inside the room, Din and Cara sat on the end of the bed and faced one another. Cara blew out a huge breath and fell back onto the mattress. Din chuckled in response and removed his helmet before leaning back on his elbows next to her.

“Well,” he said, glancing down at Cara. “What do you want to do first?”

Cara looked up at Din with a wry smile.

“I feel like I should say crack open the bottle of wine we brought with us or have loud crazy sex,” she replied. “But, I’m so tired.”

Din let out a short laugh. “Yeah, me too,” he admitted. “How about that private mineral pool? If we prop each other up, we could wallow in some hot water for a bit.”

“About that private pool,” Cara said rolling onto her side and placing a hand on Din’s wrist. “How much is all this costing us? I feel like I might have upped the price of this little getaway by demanding your presence for sexual favours.”

Din raised an eyebrow at her before dropping onto his side to face Cara and pull her into his arms.

“The haul we came across in Teth left us temporarily flush,” Din assured her. “Besides,” he continued while cupping Cara’s face. “After nearly losing you in the process I don’t care about the bill this weekend.”

Din pressed his lips to Cara’s, determined to prove his resolve. Cara smiled into the kiss and Din took the opportunity to capture her lower lip with his teeth and give it a quick tug. Din released Cara’s lip and squeezed her behind playfully.

“Come on, Mrs. Motto, what do you say to a soak with the old ball and chain?”

Cara snorted and sat up. She made her way to door where a list of instructions and rules for using the mineral pools was tacked to the door. Cara plucked the sheet from the door and read it over.

“Alright Mr. Motto,” she said. “Looks like they expect us to strip off in here and wear the provided robes and sandals-to be found in the fresher-to the pool. And we must shower before we get in the pool. The shower, excuse me, ‘cascading water experience’ is in the cave with the pool.”

Din smiled cheekily at her from the bed. “So, I’ll grab the wine, you grab the robes?” he asked.

“Done and done!” Cara said before tossing the laminated sheet over her shoulder.

***

Cara and Din stood side by side wearing fluffy robes and holding hands at the entrance to their “private mineral pool”. Cara glanced at Din and recognized her own astonishment written on his face. In her free hand she held the lantern that had lit their way into the cave. Din was carrying the wine.

The interior of the cave was made up of volcanic onyx rock the Carosites had buffed down to create smooth walls. Lanterns hung from the walls and ceiling casting light and shadows at odd angles. To Cara’s left was an ornate shower set up with nozzles facing in all different directions. Benches sat along the walls adorned with brightly coloured pillows and towels. Various jars of bathing accoutrements were nestled into chipped out holes in the walls.

“Wow,” Cara said, drawing out the word for several syllables.

“Yup,” Din agreed. “The Carosites know how to live.”

Cara released Din’s hand and propped the lantern up against a wall. She wandered towards the shower stopping to run her hands over the jars of toiletries set into the wall.

“I wonder how much stuff they lose to theft?” she asked quietly. “Cause I gotta say, the urge to make off with everything not tied down is strong.”

“Settle down Sticky Fingers,” Din murmured as he came up behind her. “Besides,” he continued as he wrapped his arms around her. “You can take all the toiletries. It says so on that rule sheet in the room. For sanitation reasons. They aren’t going to make the next guests use the stuff we stuck our fingers in.”

Cara turned around in Din’s embrace to face him. “In that case, I’m spitting in everything in here.”

“Please spare the wine,” Din pleaded. “It took a lot of work for me and IG to smuggle it into Carosite territory. They think all alcohol is counter to good health.”

“They aren’t wrong,” Cara said, taking the wine from Din and placing it on a bench. “You know what the Carosites do recommend for good health?”

“What?”

Cara undid the knot holding her robe together and dropped it on the floor before sauntering away from Din and towards the shower.

“A very thorough washing down before entering the mineral pool.”

Cara stepped into the shower grotto and struck a sexy pose.

“What do you say Din?” she asked while reaching towards one of the many shower buttons sticking out of the wall. “Can you get me really clean?”

The overall effect of Cara’s words and her stance would have been ridiculously hot, if she hadn’t activated a nozzle that shot water out at a strange angle and knocked her off her feet.

“Maker!” Cara squealed while pushing wet hair from her face. “This kriffing thing should come with instructions!”

Din did his best not to laugh, but he couldn’t stop the grin that spread across his face.

“It does,” he pointed out while shucking off his robe and walking towards the shower. “See?” he asked while indicating to a small panel just next to the shower that explained its different settings. “You were too busy trying to seduce me to notice.”

Cara spluttered to her feet. “Did it work?”

“Almost. Right up until you were struggling around like beached sea creature.”

“You-

Cara didn’t bother calling Din any of the names swirling around on the tip of her tongue. Instead, she reached behind him and slapped another of the shower’s buttons sending cascades of water down over the Mandalorian.

Din couldn’t resist the urge to laugh this time, and to his chagrin he swallowed enough water to have a coughing fit. Cara was absolutely pleased with the turn of events.

“Are you trying to seduce me or drown me?” Din wheezed while clutching a laughing Cara to his chest.

Cara responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and pecking him on the underside of his chin.

“Just trying to keep you on your toes,” she giggled. “Before we came in here, we were both ready to call it a night. I think we can safely say this shower shocked us awake.”

***

After quickly soaping up and rinsing off in deference to the Carosite’s rules, Din and Cara slid into the mineral pool side by side.

“I almost thought we wouldn’t make it in here tonight,” Din said while uncorking the wine.

“I know,” Cara commiserated. “I thought the kid was going to demand we sleep on the creche floor within eyesight.”

“To be fair,” Din started before handing the open wine to Cara so she could take a swig. “The Carosites probably would have found us comfy beds to sleep in.”

Cara handed the wine back to Din. “Doesn’t matter,” she stated. “It would be a celibate bed and it would be teaching the kid he can always have his way.”

Din took a swallow wine. “True. He isn’t very good at not getting his own way, is he?”

“What small child is?” Cara questioned.

Din took another pull from the bottle of wine and scrunched up his face.

“Waaah,” he pretended to cry. “I’m not allowed to stick my fingers in open electrical panels!”

Cara snorted a laugh out and reached for the wine.

She took a sip before pitching her voice like a baby’s and crying out, “Why can’t I swallow sharp objects? The injustice of it all.”

The adoptive parents continued to pass the bottle back and forth between themselves while espousing increasingly outlandish reasons for their toddler’s meltdowns.

“I wanted the blue cup not the green one!”

“It’s windy!”

“I wanted you to lie down with me and you did!”

“You gave me a cookie, but I broke it!”

“The sun came up!”

“The sun went down!”

“I’m alive!”

Eventually, the two were laughing so hard Cara began to feel light-headed. She passed Din the wine and attempted to stand up but swayed a bit too much. Din, who still had more of his wits about him, placed the wine safely on the lip of the pool before catching Cara by her hips.

“You okay?” he asked.

Cara pushed her hair back before answering.

“Yup. Just a little drunk, I guess,” she said before moving to sit on the edge of the pool. “Too much heat and wine. I’ll just sit here for a bit.”

Cara dangled her feet into the pool and took some deep breaths. Din grabbed one of her feet and began massaging its sole.

Once she had sufficiently recovered Cara finally asked, “Hey Din? What’s this whole foot thing?”

“Does it bother you?” Din asked and paused his actions.

Cara smiled down at him reassuringly. “Not at all. But, it just sort of started without you ever bringing it up or asking for reciprocation.”

Din resumed massaging her feet.

“When I was young the men of my tribe used to do this for their wives and partners after the women had gone on a long hunt or fought in battle. I don’t remember the women reciprocating. Maybe they did, or in different ways. They seemed to enjoy it. I just thought you might like it too.”

Din looked up at Cara, and if he hadn’t known her better, he would have sworn she was looking at him with tears in her eyes. She pulled her foot from his grasp and wrapped both her legs around his chest.

“Come up here and kiss me,” She urged while pushing her heels against his back.

As always, Din did as Cara bid.

He slid up her body, her position on the edge of the pool leaving them face to face when he stood. Din wrapped one arm around Cara, pulling her closer. His free hand went to cup her face before he placed his lips on hers. The kiss began softly, but it quickly become open mouthed and needy. Cara grasped Din’s shoulders when she felt his tongue, warm and wet, in her mouth.

Abruptly, Din pulled away from the kiss.

“See, now I’m pretty sure you are trying to seduce me,” he gasped next to Cara’s ear.

“I am,” Cara confirmed. “But I had all that wine and it’s so hot in here. I might not be good for much but lying on my back and taking it,” she said while batting her lashes at Din and pretending to swoon like a damsel in distress.

Din chuckled at her obvious farce and kissed her again. “I can work with that.”

He really could. After all, this weekend was his way of thanking her for taking on not just him, but the kid, and everything that parenthood entails.

Din kissed Cara a final time before gently lowering her onto her elbows. He pressed wet kisses to her throat and clavicle before making his way down between her breasts. Din ventured further and dipped his tongue into her navel while giving both her breasts a quick squeeze. He settled his knees on bottom of the pool before palming Cara’s thighs open.

He raised an eyebrow at her. “You okay? Not too overcome?” he joked.

Cara laughed and spread her thighs wider. “By all means, continue.”

“My pleasure,” Din said while throwing her legs over his shoulders.

Din snaked his left hand up Cara’s body and cupped her right breast, his thumb rubbed back and forth across her nipple. His right hand parted her nether lips as he blew softly on her clit.

Cara dropped onto her back with a moan as she placed one of her hands over Din’s at her breast.

Din pressed his tongue flat, pushing her pussy lips apart and began gently lapping at her engorged clit, occasionally sucking the button between his lips, and flicking its end with his tongue.

Since Teth, Din had learned how to get Cara off quickly, and while he would like to draw the proceedings out given the theme of the weekend, it was extremely hot in the mineral pool. He knew Cara’s blood was rushing as rapidly south as his, and if they weren’t careful one of them would likely lose consciousness not from pleasure, but fatigue.

Din doubled his efforts by slipping two fingers into Cara’s wet passage and pumping them in time with his licks. In response, Cara bowed her back up off the floor and let out the kind of raunchy sound that was music to Din’s ears.

Cara, for her part, had no such mindful thoughts as Din’s. Her body and brain were now located in the small hot place between her legs. Cara released Din’s hand at her breast to clutch his head to her center.

She thrust into Din’s face as the throbbing in her clit finally set off her orgasm and she came hard against his tongue. Din slowly worked Cara through her orgasm before pulling away to rest his head on her thigh.

Once she recovered, Cara sat up and pulled Din to his feet again. She kissed him messily and whimpered into his mouth. Cara wrapped her legs around Din’s waist and pulled herself to the very edge of pool, causing Din’s erection to bump against her still sensitive clit.

“Din,” Cara whined, drawing his name out. “I want you.”

Din had also learned since Teth, that sex was the only time Cara Dune enjoyed giving up some of her hard-won control. Cara liked to be taken care of during sex, or at least she liked to be taken care of during sex with Din, and he was only too happy to oblige.

“What do you want?” he asked her while cupping her face and looking her straight in the eyes.

“You,” she murmured again while rutting against him trying to get him right where she wanted him.

Din kept his eyes steady. “Tell me exactly what you want, Carasynthia,” he instructed softly while continuing to hold her gaze.

Having gotten what she wanted; Cara relented. “I want you inside me.”

Din swallowed her reply with a kiss. He wrapped one hand around Cara’s neck to cup her head and the other around her waist so he could push into her wet heat.

Cara curled herself around Din as he thrust into her and told her just how amazing she felt. It came as no surprise to Din, when he and Cara began their sexual relationship, that such a competitive woman had a praise kink.

“So. Good. Cara. You. Feel. So. Good. So. Tight. So. Hot.” Din punctuated each of his words with a roll of his hips.

Din could feel Cara tightening around him and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her head back, forcing her to meet his gaze.

“You’re so kriffing beautiful, Cara,” Din growled while speeding up his thrusts. “I love you Cara. I love you so much-

Whatever else Din had to say was lost as Cara let out a cry and spasmed around him. Unable to prolong the inevitable Din buried his face in her hair and came with a shout.

When his ears finished ringing, Din became aware of Cara softly stroking his back and whispering, “I love you too,”.

***

On their second, and final night, at the hotel Cara found herself unable to sleep.

She’d had a relaxing day after waking up late to discover Din had taken himself off, as planned, to spend the day with the child and IG-11. Din had booked her a day of spa treatments, but he wasn’t comfortable partaking in such services himself, or leaving the baby alone for so long. Plus, Din’s presence allowed IG to venture into the city of Newlife Point to replenish the _Razor Crest’s_ medical supplies.

Cara had been massaged, buffed, oiled, and pampered until she was practically jelly in the Carosite practitioners’ hands. She’d then returned to the dome and shared an indulgent meal with Din. Followed by the loud and sporting sex they had forgone the night before. And yet, she still could not sleep.

Cara rolled over and scissored her legs in an attempt to get comfortable. From the other side of the bed she heard Din sigh.

“Can’t sleep?” he asked much to her surprise. She had assumed he’d fallen asleep shortly after sex as he was wont.

Cara rolled towards him before answering. “No. And this going to sound crazy, but I think it’s because I miss the kid. This is the longest I’ve gone without seeing him since you came back to Sorgan.”

Din smiled in the darkness and reached out a hand to poke and tickle Cara in the side. “Am I hearing right? Has Carasynthia Dune gone soft on a tiny green goober?”

“Stop it!” Cara swatted his hand away. “No more than you have Din Djarin!”

***

A half hour later, after a quick comm with IG-11, Cara and Din were curled up together watching the baby eat dry cereal in their bed. The container of small ring-shaped grain cereal had been a parting gift to the child from the Carosites working in the creche.

Cara would have to remember to stop by the creche after checking out the next day to get some more of the cereal. Not just because the child seemed to enjoy the cereal immensely, but because it entertained Din and Cara to watch him eat it.

“Look, look,” she cried pushing a hand into Din’s chest even though his own laughter told her he was watching the baby. “I can’t get over the look of concentration on his face!”

Din chuckled. “Or the way he slowly brings each piece of cereal to his mouth like a bomb will go off if he drops it.”

The child remained oblivious to his parents’ mocking words and continued to painstakingly pick up each ring individually and guide it slowly into his mouth.

“So,” Din said as he pulled Cara closer. “Have you enjoyed your weekend?”

Her only answer was to kiss Din as the baby stuffed another “Cari-O” into his mouth.

***


End file.
